unexpected
by asianartist-inu
Summary: koga? helping inuyasha with kagome? well, who'da thunk that koga would be the one to help inuyasha and kagome realize they're true feelings for each other, although not without some bumps along the way..............


Hehe this os the first chapter of my newest story, as you all know of my obsession with inuyasha it is again based on him, hmm hope ya don't get bored or nothing, gimme some comment-os (that's my Spanish way of saying "comments", pretty snazzy huh?

Anyways I DO NOT own inuyasha, though I do envy the artwork, and wonderfulness of it, so I take no claim on anything but the story itself. Hope u pretty people enjoy

ch.1 "like a bull in a china shop"

"Ugh inuyasha! What are you doing?

She hadn't even been paying enough attention to notice inuyasha had stopped walking.

"What the hell do ya think im doing wench?"

"Well I don't know, you just stopped!"

Inuyasha seemingly have forgotten the small argument the couple had just been having, instead turned his nose to the sky sniffing intently.

"Damn ma-"

before he had time to say any more, a whirlwind of dirt and leaves obscured the groups vision, and there standing before them was the arrogant wolf prince the group had (with the exception of inuyasha) come to consider an ally and friend.

"-ngy wolf" inuyasha finished his sentence

"Ehh hey koga" kagome said surprised, they had not seen the wolf prince in almost three months and she was beginning to wonder if something had happened to him.

"What brings you all the way out here koga?" miroku asked almost rhetorically.

"Nothing much, I mainly came to make sure dogshit here wasn't letting my kagome get hurt"

By this time inuyasha was full out twitching and ready to maul koga to bits.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR KAGOME SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YA DAMN FLEA BITTEN WOLF"

koga just stared angrily at the hanyou.

"We might as well go get something to eat and set up camp my dear Sango, these two will be awhile"

" for once I agree with you lecher, poor kagome though, we cant just leave her with these two"

"oh I think she can handle them just fine herself"

That sly smile crossed miroku' lips, and Sango did not fail to catch it, but she did not think much of it, she instead furrowed her brow, then decided to forget about it.

With that Sango and miroku set off to the woods just beyond the clearing to make camp in a nice secluded spot, which coincidently had large hot springs merely feet away from it.

As the pair neared the hot springs, they both felt an increasing demon aura.

"Miroku-"

"yes Sango, I too feel this strange aura" he finished for her

"strange it only began once we entered the tree line" she stated

"yes this is strange, it does not exactly feel like a demon though, its aura is that of only evil but not in a solid form"

"maybe we should get kagome and inuyasha over here" Sango suggested

"somehow I think they are still busy" he said looking back at the still bickering threesome.

"STOP IT!"

Both bickering males turned they're once bickering faces to the object of their affectation, whom, had this been a cartoon would have had steam coming out her ears.

"I have had enough of your fighting, so inuyasha sheath that sword of yours!"

koga then smiled devilishly

"and koga wipe that arrogant smirk off your face."

somehow this 5'4 teenage human girl had made 1 wolf prince demon and a powerful inu hanyou cower beneath her glare. Inuyasha cracked before koga did, standing up straight and looking her straight in the eye in an attempt to look intimidating, completely forgetting koga was there at this point, he just continued to glare, and she glared right back.

"He's dreaming if he thinks im backing down first"

so they continued on this staring contest of power they were having and kagome was beginning to crack a smile.

_He's just so focused, its hilarious_, kagome thought to herself, trying with all the power she had not to drop to the ground laughing.

Inuyasha noticed the tips of kagome's mouth twitching, begging to just break out into a giant grin and start hysterically laughing. He wasn't exactly sure what was so funny but oddly enough he also felt the corners of his mouth unwillingly turn up as well. They both then began full out grinning, feeling the anger dissipate from both their bodies. Neither of them would break the stare, though kagome had forgotten why they had even started this little contest in the first place, she continued to stare into inuyasha's deep gold gaze, and he into her hazel one.

They had both forgotten about koga who surprisingly had made no sound or sign of breaking up the couple through the whole staring and banter match, but instead and very uncharacteristically sat back and watched, almost studied they way the dog demon and the young miko had interacted with each other.

The two stubborn teenagers probably could have gone all night with that staring contest and not have blinked an eye, but as a growl emitted from the forest just to the left of them, they both simultaneously broke the gaze and shifted their eyes to the trees from which the growl had sounded from. So forgetting about the contest kagome hopped on inuyasha's back and they began to run, with koga right beside them.

When the trio got to where their friends had entered the woods, they didn't see anything wrong, but it was clear something was not right about this place. Kagome began to feel sick even as they had just entered the trees, and not much could bring kagome to this kind of discomfort, well that is except for naraku. Everyone seemed to be accounted for though, and no one seemed hurt, so why had kilala been growling?

"Yo miroku what's goin on in here?" Inuyasha asked rudely

"well inuyasha..."

The monk had had his back turned to everyone until this point, and when he turned around they all seemed to get the picture, well koga was a little confused, but then again he had only met the monk on few previous occasions. Right then the monk had a dreamy smile plastered onto his innocent face, but he failed to remember the large red hand print forming itself on his left cheek, which kinda gave away his little innocent act. Miroku decided it was worth a shot though, and so he began his story.

A/N if you guys like this story then tell me and I will keep posting it, ill keep writing it but if you don't like it then I wont post anymore, kay? Alright bring on the reviews...


End file.
